


Like Father, Like Son

by VeetVoojagig



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cake, F/M, Forging new families, Gen, Of course there's cake, Post Act 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man comes to terms with reuniting with his loving father, albeit a young, alternate-universe version of him. Who calls him Dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite scenes of the Act Seven lead-up was Dad and John hugging, and I wondered where things would go after that.

I watch them them walking across the field, hand in hand as innocent young lovers should be. Well, mostly innocent; I don’t miss the sight of Jane’s pretty young friend twitching her skirt to try to make it shorter. The boy doesn’t seem to notice, and I feel a swell of pride. He seems to be a very good kid. I would have expected as much. 

It’s been strange, the last few months. Even now, when things have begun to settle into a more or less normal sort of life again. 

I look back over my shoulder to see a few more of the children scattered across a large picnic blanket, the green girl, and a couple of the grey children as well as some of the more familiar ones. My Jane is cutting and serving a cake, handing portions out to her friends. She is one heck of a baker, as well as a prankstress with strong moral fiber. I could not be prouder. 

My attention goes back to the boy. I’m doing my best to make sense out of the situation. Ever since the elder ghostly version of my daughter brought me to the place where he was waiting, I gladly took him under my wing. 

I’ve missed my father. I had never made that a secret. Seeing him again, even like this, young and in need of his own father… It’s a joy. 

It just takes some getting used to. 

Loathe as I am to interrupt his time with his young lady, I start across the field towards them. They look up as I approach. He flashes me a smile just like the one that used to look down on me. “Hi, Dad!” he says, and then looks embarrassed, like he’s still not sure if he should actually call me that. I put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. 

“Hello… son,” I say, returning the smile. It feels… good. I can be this for him. It’s a role I’m used to, after all. A role, in fact, that is needed for all of these children. As the only adult in a world full of youngsters, it falls to me to watch over them all. “And Roxy,” I add, giving a nod to the girl. “Jane is serving the cake, and I knew you two wouldn’t want to miss it.” 

“Mmmm, Janey cake!” Roxy exclaimed, patting her stomach. “Best cake EVAR. Come on!” She bounded ahead, leaving me and John to follow more slowly.

We walk in silence for a moment, glancing awkwardly at each other in turn. “She’s a sweet girl,” I venture finally. He blushes and mumbles something incoherent, and I pat his back, chuckling. Oh, to be that young again. “Jane’s mentioned her a few times. They were internet friends. I trust her judgement, so I’m sure she’ll be good for you.” I pause and put on my most serious expression. “Of course, first I must interview her in depth and ascertain her intentions towards you.”

He gapes at me in horror until I start laughing. I take a few quick steps to get ahead of him, the pranksters’ gambit firmly in my possession on this exchange. 

“Daaaaad!” he groans, following. “You wouldn’t, right? I mean, please. Don’t.” 

I let him catch up and wrap my arm around his shoulders, chuckling softly. “Not this time,” I say. He lets out a sigh of relief. I squeeze his shoulders one last time. “Go on,” I say. “Your young lady is waiting for you.” I release him and let him move ahead, smiling as I watch my new son join my daughter and their friends. 

We’ve all been through a lot of trials, and a lot of changes. We’ve loved and lost and loved again. We’ve forged alliances and defeated our enemies. 

And now… now we’re a family. 

I give Jane a hug as I take a piece of cake from her and settle on the edge of the blanket, giving the children enough space to socialize with each other without an old man getting in their way. The cake is, as always, a baked piece of heaven. I follow it by lighting my pipe and relaxing as peacefully as I can with several rambunctious teenagers shouting nearby.

This new world is what we make it. And I’m determined to make it a good place for my children.


End file.
